


Symbiosis

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Ancient History, Kaiju, Other, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Prayers had been said, begging the Goddess for her intercession, to deal with the creature that razed their village.  However, it was not the only monster to attack, one from the sky came as well.  And then the thing from the sea rises...





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).

The old man leaned heavily on his walking staff as he reached the cliff, looking out over the valley. He turned to the young girls and said. “You shouldn’t be up here.”

His granddaughters looked at him, then back over the cliff, at what remained of their village. The giant beetle sat in the center of it, larger than the temple had been before it had flattened it. The pale moonlight illuminated its spotted shell and that spiny head with protruding horns. They had all taken refuge in the hills when the beetle came, from deep under the earth. It would pass, and then they would return.

It had been over a week.

_Mosura ya Mosura Dongan kasakuyan indo muu Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan Tounjukanraa Kasaku yaanmu_

Prayers had been said, begging the Goddess for her intercession. His granddaughters had been maintaining high spirits, been the most consistent in their prayers. They had interrogated the old man, about that time in his youth when he saw the Goddess, something no one else in the village still alive had done. They maintained faith that the Goddess would deliver them.

He as about to repeat his warning when winds shifted, carrying an odd, floral scent he had only remembered experiencing once before. He gripped his walking stick tightly and closed his eyes, as a warm light approached through the darkness.

His granddaughters held hands and began to pray. 

Lightning crackled as the beetle stood, somewhere between how an insect stood and a man did. Blinding light flashed across its horn, and a sustained droning sounded. It was knocked onto it’s back as she arrived. She was a moth, moving gracefully on rainbow-colored wings, blues and reds and yellows. She was as majestic as she had been years ago.

She struck at the beetle keeping it disoriented as she gouged at its back, trying to find a weak point in its carapace as it stung. The old man felt lighter, felt salvation at hand, until he heard the high pitched cry. Something moved above them at speed, and the Goddess scream and spiraled and flapped to create distance as this new monster landed.

It was a bizarre patchwork, reminding him of a lizard, of a plucked chicken, of craftsmen’s tools. Limbs ended in hooks of bone, and a beak opened in at least four different directions as a oddly pitched scream sounded. He’d heard tales of this one, from a starving refugee of a distant village, who with his last strength told him of the creature.

They were in an age of monsters.

He’d heard of clashes between the Goddess and other creatures, he had seen one once before, when he was a boy and that reddish sea devil turned and slid back beneath the waves after encountering her. But together, these two monsters, the beetle and the patchwork screamed and warbled and were overcoming the Goddess.

He joined his granddaughters in prayer.

His knees began to buckle as she flapped her wings and moved over the ocean, ethereal lights pulsing. The patchwork monster took wing after her, but suddenly turned sharply before making contact, circling back to land. Illuminated by the goddess’s glow, the old man could see the spines cutting through the ocean, like a distant shark’s, but much, much larger.

Another devil was coming from the sea.

Water was pushed over the shore, flooding what remained of the village as this new beast moved out of the sea. It was vast, gray or black, a mountain that walked out of the sea; scaly hide. It roared a challenge towards the beetle and the patchwork.

The old man didn’t know why these things were all here now. Only that the Goddess and the devils were fighting. The massive dragon from the sea charged, slamming into the beetle, only to be cut by the patchwork, which sliced and tore until the Goddess stung it, hooking it’s limbs in and jabbing it until it leg go, dragging it away.

The beetle had already destroyed the village and fouled the fields. He would’ve thought the destruction could not have been more total, until he saw the monsters bleed and bite and claw. The patchwork attempted to take flight and strike the Goddess, only for the dragon to grab it and pull it to earth with force that shook the hills they hid on.

The battle cleared a forest and continued to rage. Lightning from the Beetle caused the Dragon to fall to the ground, only to be stilled when silk wrapped around its horn. The Goddess harried the monster, it’s warm glow being washed out as the spines along the dragon’s back began to glow. A final stunning blow, and the Goddess circled into the sky.

And flames erupted from the dragon’s may and the beetle shrieked and shook and eventually collapsed into a burning ruin. The patchwork beast, having returned to a standing position, let out its cry. This was drowned out by the roar of the dragon. The patchwork beast turned and took flight, shakily, unevenly, barely keeping above the water.

Four monsters turned into two.

The Goddess’s wings flapped, keeping her aloft in front of the Dragon. The battle had been fierce, and both were wounded. He wasn’t sure the Goddess would be able to defeat the Dragon. He gripped his stick nervously and looked at his granddaughters, the twins. One looked at him and smiled “It’s over.”

The Goddess lowered herself slightly, trilling rhythmically. The Dragon stretched a little, snout touching the Goddess. There was nothing of the beast’s ferocity. It had been frightful, but the old man replayed the battle in his head, neither the Goddess or the Dragon had attacked one another. They came to each other’s aid.

This creature from the sea was not opposed to the Goddess.

* * *

_2015.09.17_

_MONARCH File S-95014_

_A recent archaeological survey of islands in the Zhoushan Archipelago in China have uncovered some items of interest, in the form of pottery shards and a mural depicting several suspected titans. **GODZILLA **and **MOTHRA** are known quantities to MONARCH. This new evidence suggests **REDACTED’s **theories regarding possible interactions between the two species is valid. Coexistence or possible mutualistic symbiosis cannot be dismissed._

_The other Titans depicted in the mural appear to have not been seen before. The mural depicts something akin to a massive, bipedal Hercules Beetle, provisionally dubbed **MEGALON **by **REDACTED**. Developers on **REDACTED **Island in the Archipelago noted some unusual geological features during recent construction. Data gathered by MONARCH appended to this report suggests these “geological features” may in fact be **MEGALON’S **corpse._

_The fourth Titan depicted defies easy description, as it has unusual features, even for a titan. For simplicities sake, it is being referred to as **GIGAN **as the only definite fact about it at the moment were that it was gigantic. It has not reappeared in MONARCH’s searches for Titans, which could signify it died or fled to some very remote region, defying our ability to find it._

_When the events of this mural take place are unknown. The archipelago was settled in the Neolithic period, and whether it describes an eyewitness account or legends passed on is uncertain. Further study is recommended to both date the cite conclusively, and possibly corroborate the events of the mural._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this--I liked the pseudo mythology the Monsterverse is constructing, and playing out an ancient kaiju brawl sounded like a fun way to have Mothra and Godzilla team up.


End file.
